The Swords Master
by GaaraLove4-ever
Summary: When Ciel "dies" Elizabeth is heartbroken, but she learns to move on, when Ciel comes back six years later what will happen? does she still have the same affection for him she once did? or is there someone new who now holds her heart? find out inside!


_**Hey guys! So I hope you like the first chapter! This is not a one-shot this will have multiple chapters, also this is not a CielxSebastain story this is a CielxElizabeth Enjoy! :)**_

It started out as a normal enough day, the birds were chirping, the wind was blowing Lizzy's hair around her face as she walked in the Midford gardens with Paula, there was no suspicion of anything bad in her innocent mind.

It started with a box, a box addressed to her from Ciel, she opened it excitedly wondering what gift he had gotten her this time. When she opened it she found only a piece of parchment that read

_I regret to inform you that Lord Phantomhive has died, _

_age 13_

The box fell out of her hands and smashed on the floor, Lizzy stood there stunned, tears streaming down her face her mother rushed in when she heard the crash and read the note on the floor, ''Oh Elizabeth,'' Her mother gasped, Lizzy shoved her away and ran out the door to her carriage and tearfully ordered to go to the Phantomhive mansion. As soon as she could see it she jumped out of the moving carriage and ran toward the mansion as fast as she could, when she got there she threw the doors open and ran inside. She saw Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin huddling together crying ''Where is Ciel?!'' Lizzy demanded panic clear in her voice, ''He's gone,'' Mey-Rin sobbed, ''He's gone and he's never coming back.'' Lizzy fell to her knees it couldn't be. she saw him only yesterday and he was fine, they danced together for Gods sake! It just wasn't possible to be here one day and dead the next could it? She knelt here, her body shaking with sobs until her brother appeared beside her and scooped her up to take her home.

At home she lied in her bed until the sobs faded into tears, and the tears faded

into silence she stared at her ceiling until she couldn't see straight, ''Its just a dream'' she said aloud, ''I will wake up tomorrow and Ciel will be there at his house ready for me to come over and throw parties with him, this is all just a horrible nightmare, when I wake up it will be right again,'' she sighed closing her eyes, ''Just a dream'' she muttered over and over under her breath until she fell asleep.

When she woke up she saw the smashed box on the floor and all at once she realized that her Ciel was dead and gone, he would never lose his temper at her again, he would never blush when she told him that she loved him, he would never hold her hand again, he was never coming back. She fell back and her bed but the tears did not come, there was just an indescribable sorrow and sadness that haunted her mind.

After that day she poured herself into her fencing lessons instead of once a week she practiced twice a day, she took lessons in everything from arithmetic to geography, she was determined to be a strong, educated lady. That way if she ever was able to love again they would never leave her.

The Phantomhive name was never spoken in Lizzy's presence again, the last time she talked about herself was at Ciel's funeral, she cried silently in the back until she was asked to say something she tried but after just a few words she burst into heavy sobs and ran out, after that no one ever saw her cry, she cried into her pillow at night but as far as everyone else knew she never cried anymore.

After the funeral Lizzy demanded that she never be called "Lizzy" again, she would only respond to Elizabeth. The next day she got a letter requesting her to appear for an audience with the Queen. When she arrived the Queen told her she wanted her to take over being the Queen's watchdog, but instead of watchdog she would be called The Swords Master. Elizabeth excepted and received two brand new specialty crafted twin swords engraved with the words _Swords Master _Elizabeth took the swords and with them a new identity.

Of course her parents tried to find her a new fiancé but she rejected them all,

''She's still grieving'' her parents said, ''Once this blows over she'll be ready''

but Elizabeth didn't think she would ever be ready to move on, she would forever be in love with Ciel Phantomhive and nobody could change that.

_**So what did you think? Tell me in a review if you please! :)**_

_**-GaaraLove4-ever**_


End file.
